


Bigger Ain't Always Better!

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D Christmas Fest, Allergies, Birthday Presents, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Flavored Lube, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Harry in Panties, Hospitals, Lube, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: Harry buys Louis a rather naughty birthday present, and they eagerly hurry back to Harry's flat, eager to try it out. Neither of them expect what happens next....
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 36
Kudos: 337
Collections: 1D Christmas Fest





	Bigger Ain't Always Better!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo this came from a prompt and I just had to write it. It was great to dive into something fun and light-hearted, and I laughed a lot writing this. I hope that whatever's going on in your life that this makes you smile, even if just for a while.
> 
> Merry Christmas, and please do leave a comment letting me know what you thought!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> xx
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are of my own creation and in no way reflect the beliefs and actions of those in real life. Any sexual content is consensual and legal per the consent guidelines in the United Kingdom. Please ensure you read the tags before proceeding with this story - they are there to protect you and me. If you believe anything is in any way triggering for you, please do not continue reading. 
> 
> Reposting of this work is a violation of copyright and will be reported. I also do not permit any translations of my work.

Harry sat in the corner of the bar, watching as people laughed and joked with each other. He was alone, but he didn’t mind. There was something about just sitting there and people watching that he found quite fascinating. It was how he’d met his current crush, after all, so there had to be some perks to it. His eyes were locked on a couple kissing softly and slowly, the man's big hand set on the curve of the redhead woman's hip over the top of her green dress, and Harry thought there was something lovely about that moment, how they’d blocked out the whole world apart from them and what they were doing. Harry wanted that. He wanted it with someone, he wanted to be someone’s everything. Maybe soon, he’d be lucky enough.

It was the evening of December 23rd, and the jukebox in the corner of  _ Rafferty’s  _ was playing a collection of old Christmas songs, entirely ignoring the more modern songs that were pumped through the tinny speakers of supermarkets and shops all around. It was one of the reasons Harry kept coming back to this bar again and again, and he smiled against the edge of his glass as another Elvis track came on, filling the room with his deep voice. Harry hummed along with it, swirling the remnants of his drink around slowly in his glass.

“Can I get you another, love?” the waitress said as she swooped past, collecting up the empty glasses.

“Uh, no it’s fine, thanks. I might come and get another in a bit.”

She just nodded and hurried off, balancing the tray with coordination Harry wished he possessed. He glanced at the watch on his wrist, sighing when he saw it was already ten, and time for him to soon be heading home. He had an idea it might be useless popping down tonight but he had to try. He had to see if the man he’d been playing with on and off for months now would turn up, especially given what tomorrow was. 

Just as Harry was readying himself to give up hope and get ready to walk home, which was luckily just around the corner from the bar, the door burst open and a group of loud and rowdy men stumbled in, guffawing as they walked over to the sofa area, all collapsing down together. Harry craned his neck, trying to see who they were, if he recognised anyone when finally... he did. He felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Louis wriggling his way into the lap of one of his friends, his hair styled in a quiff that made him look even more sexy than normal, and his tight t-shirt was doing nothing to calm Harry’s racing heart.

“Shit-” Harry muttered to himself, looking down at his see-through floral shirt and jeans, wondering if he was a bit too overdressed. He knew he couldn’t really be seen where he was sitting near the back of the room, and that was how he liked it. He played with his empty glass, running his fingertip through the condensation as he watched Louis easily command the attention of the group of people around him, trying desperately to ignore the buzz of jealousy he could feel burning in his stomach at the way Louis’ friend’s arms were wrapped around his stomach, holding him in place. Harry pushed away thoughts of “that should be me” and just watched curiously, content to stay in the shadows for a little while longer.

It was around half an hour later that Harry was finally spotted. Louis had gotten up and had stumbled over to the bar with his friend, and when he looked around the room, his eyes finally locked with Harry’s. A small smile spread over Louis’ lips as he picked up the last few drinks from the bar and sashayed his way over to his friends. Harry was pretty sure the extra swing in his hips was entirely for his benefit, and he coughed, reaching down and under the table to adjust himself as Louis leaned over, whispering something in one of his friend’s ears before slowly making his way over to where Harry was sat, looking at Harry like he was a full course meal as he did so.

“Well, good evening, Harold,” he said, his voice steady and full of confidence as he leaned down, his palms flat on the table as he hovered over, brushing his lips quickly against Harry’s cheek, sending goosebumps all over Harry’s body. “Didn’t expect to see you tonight.”

“Wasn’t sure if you were going to turn up,” Harry admitted, shrugging up at Louis, who was by now sitting in the chair opposite him, legs splayed, hands resting on his thighs as he sent dark looks at Harry across the table. “I’ve been here a while.”

“You were in luck, then, weren’t you?” Louis said, a smirk evident on his features, not that Harry minded. He quite liked this game of cat and mouse they both played. They’d refused to swap numbers after the first time they’d been together, saying that if it was meant to happen, they’d bump into each other again. Luckily, it had happened again, several times in fact, each more memorable than the last, and Harry was finding it harder to go between their hookups without any contact with Louis. “Waiting for me?”

“Might have been,” Harry shrugged coyly again, knowing Louis knew full well he was there for him. “Had a fun night?”

“Yeah, lads just took me to the Diamond Club down the street for me birthday. Was pretty good fun, actually. Got a few numbers, had a few dances.”

Harry knew Louis was just trying to rile him up, and he gripped the seat of his stool a little tighter, trying not to show Louis outwardly that it was working. He just left what he hoped was a passive expression on his face and let his eyes linger on Louis’ for a moment before drifting down to where his collarbones and the edges of his collarbone tattoo were exposed by the low neckline of his top.

Louis talked for a little while longer then, about the club, about his friends, and as he did so, he somehow managed to wiggle his chair a little closer to Harry’s, resting his foot on top of Harry’s underneath the table, unseen by anyone else but Harry felt its presence. It was how these encounters always began; inane chatter, a little flirting which progressed to touching, and then finally admitting what they wanted. Harry was hoping tonight would follow the usual pattern.

“They actually threatened to get me a lap dance for me birthday tomorrow, but I refused. Not my cup of tea, you know? I prefer it when someone’s a bit more subtle, not flashing their flesh in me face.”

Harry’s cheeks burned brightly at the thought of the private dance he’d given Louis the last time they’d stumbled into Louis’ flat together, having met at another club across town, eyeing each other up across the dancefloor as Harry grinded his body up against the poor unsuspecting stranger who had no idea he was being used by Harry to wind Louis up. Louis hadn’t exactly been complaining about Harry ‘flashing his flesh’ in his face on that particular occasion.

“Is that so?” Harry asked, biting on the bottom corner of his lip as he reached for his glass, sighing when he realised it was empty and thanks to Louis coming over, he hadn’t bothered to get up and get a refill. “Damn.”

“You want one? I’ll get you one-” Louis started, but Harry shook his head, his hand darting out to grab Louis’ wrist and forcing him back into his seat.

“I’ve got drinks at mine. We could… head back there?”

“And you’re telling me this like you just came up with the idea why exactly?” Louis asked, cockily arching an eyebrow at Harry. “You do know I knew where this was leading the moment I spotted you across the room, right?”

“Yup. And I’m glad. Also…” Harry cleared his throat and leaned in, encouraging Louis to come closer with a jerk of his head. “I got you a little something for your birthday. It’s at home. I’d quite like to give it to you tonight.”

Louis licked his lips slowly, and his hand found Harry’s thigh, digging in slightly, making Harry’s breath hitch. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Louis murmured, his words making Harry shudder again. “Haven’t had any fun for a while.”

“S’been too long,” Harry agreed, his cock already hardening in his jeans a the thought oft finally getting Louis alone again. “But your friends…”

“Will get over it,” Louis finished Harry’s sentence, trailing his fingers teasingly up Harry’s inner thigh, pressing the knuckle of his forefinger against Harry’s cock, smirking at the gasp he let out. “They’re fine. I don’t begrudge them going off with a guy or a girl, they’ll understand.”

Harry nodded, pressing his lips together as Louis cupped his whole crotch under the table, pressing down enough to make Harry whimper, his erection pushed up against the rough zip of his jeans.

“Lou…” he pleaded but Louis pulled away, standing up from the table and pushing his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. “Fuck-”

“Come on, let’s not waste time. Let me go and tell the lads I’m off, I’ll meet you outside?”

Harry just nodded and watched hungrily as Louis walked away, his arse looking ridiculously curvy in his tight jeans. Harry just wanted to yank them down and bury his face in between his cheeks, making Louis scream his name as he’d done on many previous occasions. The mere thought was making his mouth water, so Harry snatched up his jacket and shrugged it on, ignoring Louis and his group of friends as he walked out of the bar, leaning against the wall outside, his breath coming out in puffs of steam as he waited, rubbing his hands together.

Noise erupted from the building as the door opened, and Louis came out, his hands in the pocket of the Adidas hoodie he’d thrown on. Instead of slowly walking over, Louis stormed across and forced his lips against Harry’s, as if that’s what he’d been wanting to do for hours and was finally able to. Harry relaxed into the kiss, letting Louis take charge, his hips pressed against Harry’s, forcing him against the wall, the bricks behind him digging into his lower back.

Louis’ tongue was insistently sweeping all around Harry’s mouth, and Harry’s hands were in Louis’ hair, keeping him close, the pair’s legs tangled up together. It was obscene, too much for their very public setting but Harry couldn’t bring himself to care as Louis rolled his hips, creating the perfect friction for his cock.

“Mmmmmm,” Harry moaned as Louis started to kiss down his jaw, sucking a mark into the skin at the side of his neck. “Lou… home, please-”

Louis removed his lips with an audible smack and nodded, his own hand diving into his trousers as he tucked his erection away. Harry watched every movement with hooded eyes, wishing it was his hand inside Louis’ trousers, feeling how hard he was for him.

“Fine,” he sighed, grabbing Harry’s hand and walking off. “Car?”

“No, I- I walked,” Harry said, his long legs struggling to keep pace with Louis’ brisk steps. “Louis… I…. I’m glad you turned up tonight.”

Louis stopped at the kerb, looking left and right before he looked right into Harry’s green eyes, smiling softly at him for a moment, something flashing in his eyes.

“Me too, love. Let’s get back to yours, yeah?”

Harry nodded and they talked as they walked in the direction of Harry’s flat, giggling as Louis narrowly avoided face planting the floor when his foot skidded on a patch of black ice, Harry barely catching him in time. Harry took it as an opportunity to kiss Louis again, and they lost a few more minutes stood there, wrapped up entirely in each other before they walked off again, not too far from Harry’s place now.

When they finally arrived, Harry fumbled in his pocket for the keys, trying to focus on sliding the key into the lock as Louis’ hands snaked around his waist, dipping under the hem of Harry’s shirt, resting on his bare waist, a pinky finger tucking into the waistband of his jeans.

“Louis, I can’t- just- wait a sec, please?”

Louis stilled his hands but left them there as Harry finally got the key in, letting the door swing open. They were hit with a wall of warmth and both hurried inside, Louis slamming the door closed behind them before he was pushing Harry up against the wall in the hallway again, kissing him like he was absolutely desperate. Harry rocked his hips back and forth, less shy about what he wanted now they were alone. They were both panting and moaning as their bodies worked together in a familiar rhythm, and when Harry patted Louis’ bum, he hopped up into Harry’s arms, legs folded around Harry’s waist as he carried him through to his bedroom.

“Where’s my present, then?” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips, his words ghosting over the shell of Harry’s ear. 

“Naked first,” Harry replied, setting Louis down on the back on his bed, admiring the sight of the man he’d been lusting after for too long. As much as Harry liked Louis, he was scared to ask for anything more, certain he’d be met with a rebuttal, and he wasn’t sure his delicate heart could take that. Instead, he relied on their fairly regular hook ups, always pleased when Louis appeared night after night, the pair always ending up in bed together at whoevers flat was closest. “Clothes off, Louis.”

Louis complied, kicking off his shoes and shimmying his jeans down his legs, revealing his tight black CK boxers, a little damp at the front, the dark cotton not really doing anything to mask Louis’ obvious arousal. He tugged his t-shirt over his head and threw it to the floor, palming himself now. Harry just watched, rolling the heel of his hand down against his own length, unable to believe he was getting Louis in this way yet again.

“Oi, I want to see you too,” Louis grinned, and Harry slowly started to remove his clothes bit by bit, teasing Louis with his lack of speed. Louis let out a gasp when he saw the candy cane striped knickers that Harry had put on specially, knowing Louis loved it when he wore something a bit different for him. That particular kink had been discovered when Louis had rummaged in Harry’s underwear drawer for a pair of boxers after a rather amorous night spent together, hand coming out with a pair of blue lacy knickers hanging from his fingertips, a questioning look on his face. Harry had stuttered, blushing and trying to make excuses before Louis had thrown them at him and ordered him to put them on, practically fucking him to oblivion for what felt like hours afterwards. That was Harry blamed his splurge the following day on the Victoria’s Secret website on, anyway. “Shit, Haz…”

“Special treat,” Harry muttered, turning around and wiggling his ass in Louis’ direction, knowing there was a sparkly mistletoe transfer across the cheeks of his panties. He removed his jeans and shirts and stood there, letting Louis for a moment before he crawled onto the bed, hovering above Louis for a moment, their bare skin touching. “Hi.”

“Hey yourself,” Louis muttered, hands coming round to cup Harry’s bum. “You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that?”

Harry just blushed in lieu of replying and lowered his head, capturing Louis’ lips in a gentle kiss. It was far less heated than the ones they’d shared already, but Harry preferred it like this; slow and tender, feeling like it meant something. Louis tugged him down right on top of him as they kissed, and they both moaned in the backs of their throats as their cocks pressed together, only separated by the thin, damp layers of cotton covering them.

“S’this my present, then?” Louis whispered again, and Harry shook his head, some of his hair dipping into Louis’ face. He used his ring-clad fingers to push it back and he sat back up, straddling Louis’ waist as he looked down at him, gently grinding his hips in small circles. “I wouldn’t object if it was, you know.”

“It’s not. I mean, I bought them for you to see on me, but this isn’t what I actually got you. Lemme just-” 

He suddenly leaned over, Louis’ hands flying to his hips to steady them as Harry pulled open his top drawer, emerging with a neatly wrapped rectangular parcel, and a small card,  _ Louis _ scrawled on the front in capital letters.

“Uh… Happy Birthday for tomorrow, Lou.”

“Can I open it now?” Louis asked, excitement shining his eyes, and Harry loved that it was him that had brought about the smile on Louis’ lips. “You know, people never usually get me birthday pressies. They usually lump it in with my Christmas pressie and make do so this… this is so cool. Thank you.”

“Open it before you thank me,” Harry chuckled, and he backed his bum down to Louis’ thighs, letting him sit up a bit so he could open the present. He tackled the card first, sliding it out and grinning at the crude message on the front, cackling loudly when he read what Harry had written inside.

“I love it. Giz a kiss, then.”

They kissed briefly and Louis set the card down on the bed before he picked up the present, shaking it, holding it to his ear before he finally started to unwrap it. Harry’s toes twitched against Louis’ ankle, eager to see his face when it was revealed, hoping it wasn’t too much or too presumptuous of him to have gotten Louis a present given they hadn’t exactly talked about what they were… if anything at all.

“Oh my god, you  _ didn’t _ ,” Louis grinned, tugging the lid off the gift box Harry had found. “Fucking hell, who knew they made candy cane lube!”

“Couldn’t resist when I saw it in the shop,” Harry said, tugging on his knickers absentmindedly. “Then I saw these and… well. Had to get them too, didn’t I?”

“And I’m fucking glad you did,” Louis said, eyeing Harry hungrily again as his free hand, the one not clutching the tube of lube slipped up and down Harry’s thigh, grazing over the light smattering of hair on his skin. Harry had pondered shaving his legs before he’d left home that night, but he’d figured in the end that the knickers and lube were more than enough surprises for one night. “Gonna put it to good use, huh?”

Harry just nodded, grinding down against Louis’ twitching cock, suddenly feeling a desperate need to get it inside himself. Whether that was in his mouth or his ass, Harry didn’t mind too much. He watched as Louis flicked open the cap of the lube, sniffing before he drizzled a little of the clear fluid onto his fingers.

“Mm, smells good. Can I…” Louis’ dry fingers slipped into the waist of Harry’s knickers, moving to pull it down and Harry just nodded, loving how Louis always asked before doing anything with him. Respect and consent turned him on, what could he say? He tugged the underwear down enough that Harry’s hard cock sprang free, jutting out from his body. Louis ran his fingertip down the length, making Harry groan, eyes fixated on where Louis was touching him. “I love your cock so much…”

“I love that you love my cock…” Harry muttered as Louis wrapped his lube covered fingers around his length at last, dragging his hand up and down slowly, teasing Harry. “Fuck, that’s so good, Lou…”

Harry’s knickers were bunched up under his cock, tucked under his balls and Harry longed to reach and touch them, to make himself feel something more, but Louis was the one who liked the control. The last time Harry had tried to touch himself when Louis had wanked him off, he’d grabbed two ties and tied Harry to the bedposts, going down on him until he’d screamed and had come so hard Louis had almost choked. Harry just leaned back, planting his hands on Louis’ thighs as he arched his back, letting his hips roll forward.

“Look at your fucking body… so good for me, Harry…” Louis murmured, speeding up the pace of his hand slightly, rubbing his thumb across the tip of Harry’s cock, collecting up the precome. “Wanna taste?”

Harry nodded, and Louis pushed his thumb between Harry’s lips, the younger man eagerly licking it clean.

“Best fucking present ever,” Louis said again, twisting his wrist as he kept going, rutting his own hips so his cock grazed against Harry’s thigh. Harry loved when Louis allowed him to sit atop him like this. It gave him an amazing view of Louis’ beautiful tanned and toned body, and he let out a shaky breath, already a bit too close for comfort. “Shit-”

Louis’ hand suddenly vanished from his cock and Harry’s eyes flew open as he watched Louis quickly itch his palm before returning it to Harry’s cock again, stroking speedily, not being gentle in any way. Harry was whimpering, everything almost too much when again, Louis stopped touching him. He watched as Louis scratched his hand again and he frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just… itchy hand. It’ll be fine.”

“You want me to move?”

Louis paused and thought about it for a moment before he nodded, tapping Harry’s hip.

“Yeah, lay down. Wanna suck you off.”

Harry shivered at the prospect and nodded, scrambling to lay down. He pulled back the duvet, grateful he’d thought ahead and changed the sheets before he’d left the house. He wriggled his knickers down until Louis decided to pull them off entirely, admiring them for a second before he laid them down on the bed next to Harry’s thigh.

“Want to see them while I taste you,” he whispered before he leaned down, breathing warmly over the top of Harry’s cock, making it twitch. “Fuck, love how responsive you are…”

Harry just hummed as Louis shuffled back, his tongue darting out and licking over the tip, tasting eagerly. He expected Louis to take it slow, to lick and tease as he usually did but Louis surprised him, taking him down all the way to the back of his throat, sucking and hollowing his cheekbones, glancing up at Harry under his eyelashes.

“Oh shit-” Harry muttered, struggling to keep his hips still. He longed to buck up, to force his cock further into Louis’ mouth but he didn’t want to hurt him. Instead, he just let his hand find Louis’ head, tangling in his hair, letting it move with the bobs of Louis’ head. “Yeah… suck me off, Lou…”

Louis bobbed harder and faster for a few minutes, but Harry didn’t miss how he was still itching his hand every now and then, popping off to lick his lips, rubbing at them with the back of his hand.

“Sorry, think it’s… the lube’s quite strong.”

“S’okay, if you wanna stop-”

“No! No way, love sucking you off. Just.. give me a sec?”

Harry nodded and Louis’ hand found his cock again as he snatched up Harry’s knickers, using the fabric to wipe off his lips for a moment. He smiled when he was done, rubbing at his hands again as he leant down to Harry’s cock, licking up its entire length, making Harry cry out in surprise.

“Fucking hell…”

Harry’s cock kept nudging the back of Louis’ throat, and Harry moaned again, knowing Louis was readying himself to deepthroat Harry again. It was something they’d discovered quite accidentally that Louis could do, and since then, Harry had eagerly waited for him to try again. It seemed tonight was his lucky night, but just as he felt his cock leak again, Louis sat up, eyes wide as his fingertips pressed against his lips.

“They’re… my lips feel funny, Haz.”

Harry sat up, ignoring his cock as he looked at Louis, tilting his head slightly to the side. He swallowed, trying to ignore how desperately he wanted to be touched in favour of paying Louis some attention, the other man clearly a little distressed.

“Maybe it’s, like, the menthol or something?”

“In lube?” Louis shrieked, and it was then that Harry caught sight of Louis’ hands and how red they’d gotten. “Something feels wrong-”

“Shit-” 

He could now see how Louis’ lips were most definitely swelling, and not the way they usually did after they’d been kissing for a while. No, this was different. It was almost like Louis had been stung, his usually thin lips plump and protruding from his face in what looked like a rather uncomfortable fashion, but Harry felt a weird need to break the panic.

“Well, I can definitely say you’ve got great blow job lips right now- ouch!”

Louis landed a stinging slap on Harry’s bare chest, and he couldn’t really blame him. With a red patch blooming on his chest, Harry reached out for his phone on his bedside table and flicked on the torch, nearly blinding Louis as he flicked it onto the brightest setting in the process of trying to get a closer look at his lips.

“Lemme just… shit, Lou, they’re getting bigger. Fuck. What the hell’s going on?”

“My hands-” Louis mumbled, struggling to speak now. Harry was starting to panic, and he reached out to touch Louis’ lips, ignoring his hands for now, a bit stunned by what was happening. “My tongue-”

“Oh fuck. Lou, is it… are you allergic to my cock?!”

Louis glared at Harry for a moment before he bent to the side, snatching up the lube and waving it in Harry’s face, realisation dawning on the still naked man sat opposite his lover.

“The lube? Fuck, it’s the lube! Oh my god… we need to get you to the hospital! Come on, let’s go!”

Harry scrambled to get up off the bed and darted towards the bedroom door before it dawned on him he was entirely naked, and so was Louis. As much as he loved the sight of Louis in the nude, he wasn’t sure the rest of Doncaster would appreciate it in quite the same way, so he hurried back over, grabbing their clothes from the floor, quickly discarding his own sheer shirt in favour of a more practical Christmas jumper.

“Hang on… do I need to wash my dick? Like… if it’s near you, is it gonna get worse? Hold on-”

Harry sprinted out of the room, calling words of comfort to Louis as he ran the hot tap at the sink, shoving a flannel under it as Louis appeared in the doorway, scratching at his neck now, his lips swollen and red in the middle of his face.

“Really?” Louis mumbled through his swollen lips as Harry frantically scrubbed at his rapidly diminishing erection with the flannel, determined to move every trace of lube from it. “Hurry…”

“Okay…” Harry said, grabbing a towel and swiping it around his crotch, not caring he wasn’t fully dry as he practically shoved Louis back in the direction of the bedroom, picking up Louis’ boxers.

“Let me help you… are you okay? Can you breathe?”

Louis just nodded, scratching desperately at his hands which were now springing up with angry looking hives. Harry helped him pull on his boxers since Louis’ hands were otherwise occupied, and Harry was just grateful their erections appeared to have diminished in the desperation of the last few minutes.

“Harry… it hurts,” Louis whimpered, and Harry’s heart broke, wishing he could do more.

“I think I should call an ambulance-”

Louis’ eyes widened again as he frantically shook his head, letting Harry tug a top over his head, stopping him with a hand on his wrist.

“No? Are you sure, it might be quicker-”

“No. You.”

“Me? Oh, you want me to drive you?”

Louis nodded, and Harry, even in the midst of his panic, realised he quite liked that Louis trusted him enough to get him to hospital, to take care of him. Now they were both dressed and somewhat decent, Harry took Louis’ elbow as if he were an invalid and they made their way towards the door together. Harry felt relieved to see that Louis’ lips didn’t appear to have swollen any further, but a red rash was erupting on Louis’ face where he’d brushed up against the lube that had been on Harry’s cock as he was sucking him off. Harry didn’t think it was wise to bring that to Louis’ attention right then.

As they made their way towards the front door where their shoes were laid, Harry suddenly abandoned Louis, dashing back to his bedroom. He snatched up the bottle of lube just in case, well aware that if you swallowed something like bleach, you were meant to take the container with you to the hospital. He wasn’t sure if the same safety rules applied to lube, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Louis had rammed his feet back into his shoes, still scratching helplessly at his hands as he stared at Harry and the offending bottle of lube in his hand. Harry just shrugged, a deathly serious expression on his face as he stared back at Louis.

“What? It’s  _ evidence _ , Louis. They might need it for forensics or something…”

“Not a crime scene,” Louis stammered out, grabbing hold of Harry’s arm as they made their way out of Harry’s flat and down the pathway to where Harry’s little Vauxhall Corsa was parked just up the road. Harry hoped he wouldn’t bump into any of his neighbours. He wasn’t sure how he’d explain this one.

“Right, in you get. I’ll do your belt. Try not to scratch, love, I know it’s hard…”

“‘S’not hard now,” Louis mumbled through his puffy lips, and Harry just rolled his eyes that Louis was bemoaning their lack of sex at an urgent time like this. Once he was satisfied Louis was belted in and wouldn’t go flying out of the windscreen in the event of an accident, he darted around the car and hopped in behind the wheel. 

“Good job I didn’t drink tonight,” he muttered to himself as he started the ten minute drive to the hospital. Every time he stopped at a traffic light, Harry glanced to Louis, touching his thigh, his arm, his neck in an effort to comfort the other man, wanting him to know he wasn’t alone. “Shit, money for the car park…”

“App,” Louis forced out, and he grabbed his phone from his pocket. “There.”

Harry nodded in understanding, realising Louis already had a parking app for the hospital and he opened it, popping in the details of his car before he paid for a few hours parking, hoping they wouldn’t be here too long. After all, how long could an allergic reaction to candy cane lube really last?

“Let’s get you inside,” Harry said, trying not to wince at how angry and red Louis’ face was looking now. His lips were looking quite fuckable, but Harry locked that thought away. As Louis’ hand came up to scratch at his itchy face, Harry snatched it into his own, stopping him. “Don’t. You’ll make it sore. Wait and they’ll give you something to help, babe.”

Louis nodded, looking thoroughly miserable by now as they trudged across the car park together. Harry kept his pace slow, matching Louis’, even though the heroic part of him wanted to scoop Louis into his arms and run him into the building, demanding help for the love of his life. That may have been a little over the top, so Harry settled for tugging Louis along by his hand, their faces lit up by the bright lights of the A&E department. Thankfully, it was late enough that it wasn’t too busy and Harry marched them straight over to the main desk, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor as he waited to be seen, Louis moaning in what sounded like pain next to him. That was the final straw.

“Excuse me? Can we get some help?” Harry turned to Louis, eyes full of concern, but as he saw Louis scratching again, he smacked Louis’ hand away, glaring at him. “Stop it, Lou! You’re going to make it worse.”

Louis just rolled his eyes and shook his head as a kindly older looking nurse made her way over, looking a little startled when she saw Louis’ face, but a glare from Harry quickly made her transform her expression into something a little less alarmed.

“Good evening, how can we help?”

Harry bit his tongue, knowing sarcasm wasn’t going to help right now. Louis needed him, and by George, he was going to be the one who got him the help he needed tonight. Louis was pressing his fingers to his lips again, and it dawned on Harry that maybe Louis couldn’t talk, so he cleared his throat, readying him to admit what had happened out loud, no matter how embarrassing it might be.

“Uh… hiiiii,” he drawled out, smiling lazily at the woman stood opposite them, still looking in concern at Louis. “We’re, um, here for my… for Louis. He’s my um, my friend, yeah, my friend. We met at a bar actually, one night out in town. It’s a nice place, the  _ George and Dragon _ , have you been?”

She blinked, startling when she realised Harry was genuinely asking her a question and shook her head, her ponytail flying behind her head.

“No. No, I haven’t. But back to the patient…”

“Oh yes, sorry. This is Louis Tomlinson. It’s his birthday tomorrow! You’re gonna be… twenty eight, isn’t it, love?”

Louis just nodded and Harry grinned at the sight of him, longing to pull him into a tight hug.

“So I thought I’d do something nice for him, you know? Having a birthday so near to Christmas must be hard, so when I was out shopping, I got him a present, and we met tonight at another bar near my house, he only just turned up before I was about to leave-”

“This is all lovely, but could you tell me what’s wrong with your friend so I can actually do something to help? He’s looking quite uncomfortable…”

Harry’s eyes flitted over to Louis again, and his heart broke as he saw Louis did indeed look miserable, scratching at his face again and he winced, realising he was rambling, something he did when he was nervous and unsure of himself.

“I’m really sorry,” he said softly, reaching for Louis’ hand and squeezing gently, not really caring what they were in that moment. He just wanted to offer comfort to Louis in any way that he could. “He’s, um… here.”

He reached into his pocket and grabbed the lube, shoving it at the nurse. She took it and looked down, eyes widening when she realised what it was, and Harry knew his cheeks were burning already.

“We, um… this is what I got Lou for a pressie. We were, uh, trying it out tonight and he, um, used it? On me? And then he, uh…”

Words failed Harry in that moment, and for some reason he decided to use a gesture to help, waving his hand near his mouth to simulate exactly what it was Louis had been doing to get himself in that state. Apparently, though, Louis didn’t like that very much, judging by the harsh elbow to the rib cage he got.

“Ow, that hurt! I can’t tell her you were…  _ you know _ !”

Louis just rolled his eyes and looked at the nurse, almost pleading with his eyes to get him out of there, away from this horrible situation. She was clearly holding back some laughter now, and Harry folded his arms across his chest, not quite knowing where he’d gone wrong. He was trying to help, but talking about Louis giving him head with a stranger was… no. 

“So, what I’m taking from this is that your boyfriend is allergic to this lube you got for him?”

“I mean… I could’ve just said that, yeah,” Harry nodded, realising how much easier that would have been on everyone. He also tried to ignore the fact that the nurse had referred to Louis as his boyfriend, and the way it had sent butterflies flapping wildly in his tummy. “Sorry.”

“Not to worry, love,” she said, smiling kindly. “Right, Louis, if you’d like to come with me, I can get you sorted, not to worry. And, uh, you can have this back..”

Harry accepted the lube with a smile and passed it between his hands. He sighed, realising he would probably never get to see himself if the candy cane taste was entirely accurate, given that he wouldn’t be using it anymore with Louis now. The nurse headed over to the double doors into the department and Louis looked at Harry, giving him as small a smile as he could make with his rather large lips, his eyes still soft.

“I’ll… I’ll wait here for you. Maybe I’ll get a coffee, or I might wait in the car-”

Louis started to shake his head, and Harry’s heart broke again, realising that Louis didn’t want him around. He kicked at the floor with the toe of his boot, wringing his fingers nervously in front of him for a moment as he tried to hold himself together emotionally.

“Right you are, then. Maybe I’ll see you again-”

He turned to walk away, unable to look Louis in the eye anymore but a small hand grabbing at the back of his jeans stopped him in his tracks. He looked back over his shoulder and Louis removed his hand from his waistband, holding it out for Harry to take instead. He tried not to react as he saw Louis’ red skin, covered in what looked like hives and gave a smile so big, his dimple popped in his cheek as he slipped his hand into Louis’ again, holding tightly.

“Yeah… yeah, okay. Let’s go,” he smiled, and let Louis follow the nurse, heading to a small curtained off area. As they arrived, the nurse instructed Louis to hop up onto the bed, and Harry bit back a smirk at how Louis had to do a little jump to sit on there, glaring at Harry afterwards, too aware of him watching. “Need a hand there, Lou?”

Louis responded with a middle finger as the nurse sat in front of her computer, opening up a file for Louis and his admittance. She asked Louis a few basic questions, and Harry answered wherever he could, knowing Louis’ date of birth and address, and when it came to Louis’ next of kin, Louis handed Harry his phone, and Harry knew he wanted him to find his mum’s details in there. He read out the number, and the nurse finished up before disappearing, promising to be back in a moment after she handed Louis a gown.

“Want some help?”

Louis nodded, and Harry stepped closer, tucking two fingers under Louis’ chin, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. It was different, since they never usually kissed unless it was a prelude to sex or during sex itself, but it felt right. Harry cupped Louis’ cheek and lost himself in the kiss for a moment before he pulled away, a bit conscious of the nurse appearing at any moment.

“Gown…” Louis mumbled, and Harry watched as Louis raised his arms, waiting for him to help him out of his clothes. Once Louis was in his gown and on the bed, looking somewhat vulnerable in the soft cotton and his dark socks, Harry folded his clothes and set them on the chair at the end of the bed, taking Louis’ hand again. “Thanks…”

The word was muffled thanks to Louis’ still swollen lips but Harry knew what he’d said. He just smiled and stroked his thumb back and forth over the back of Louis’ hand as the curtain whipped open again, the nurse appearing with a syringe in a small tray.

“Okay, Louis, what we’re going to do is give you an antihistamine injection. This will counteract the allergic reaction you’ve had to the lubricant, and hopefully make you feel more comfortable. It might make you a bit drowsy, but given it’s nearly midnight, I’m sure that’s probably quite a welcome idea.”

“Alright,” Louis muttered, and swallowed heavily, looking at the needle and small bottle of liquid the nurse was now preparing. His hands started to shake and Harry wished there was something he could do to help. Instead, he just hovered as the nurse hitched up the lower half of Louis’ gown, exposing his thighs, crotch and hips. Harry tried not to stare, but Louis whimpered as the nurse approached, needle in hand. “Harry-”

“I’m here, Lou,” he reassured him, stepping around the nurse so he could come and grab Louis’ hand, well out of the way of anything medical going on. “Gonna be brave for me, hmm? Just look at me, think about... “ he lowered his voice as the nurse leaned in, ready to administer the injection to Louis. “Think about earlier and what I wore for you. Might get to see it again if you’re lucky, yeah?”

Louis moaned slightly as the needle punctured his thigh, and Harry just kept Louis looking at him, trying to smile supportively at him. Louis was hurting his hand now but he ignored that pain, pretty sure that it was nowhere near the levels of pain or discomfort that Louis had been in for the past hour or so. The nurse rubbed the area and moved away, disposing properly of the needle and other medical products before she smiled at the pair, ripping off her gloves.

“That’s all done. You should feel some relief pretty soon, but honestly, I’d like to keep you in over night to check your body responds properly, and that there aren’t any further reactions. I’m not anticipating that there will be, since it was a reaction to an external substance, but I’d rather be safer than sorry.”

“I totally agree,” Harry nodded, yawning slightly and covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “Sorry, s’been a long night…”

“I understand,” the nurse smiled over. “I’m going to look and find out if we have any room on our wards for you, Louis, so just sit tight, okay? If you need anything, don’t hesitate to use the emergency buzzer on the wall.”

Finally, Harry and Louis were alone again. Louis was now slumped further against the pillows, clearly sleepy after the antihistamine injection and the trauma of the night. Harry couldn’t help but reach over, stroking his fingers through Louis’ hair, wanting to look after him. He stopped for a moment and grabbed the blue blanket which was folded up at the end of the bed and shook it out, laying it over Louis’ body, knowing he had a tendency to get cold quickly.

“There you are, love, nice and cosy,” Harry muttered, tucking the blanket around Louis’ small body. He looked beautiful like this, even with the hives still present on his skin, and his lips still a little swollen. Harry dragged over the chair near the bed and sat down, comforting Louis gently, not speaking and letting him rest.

“Takes good care of me,” Louis mumbled, his eyes still shut but there was definitely a small smile present on his lips. “Didn’t leave…”

“Never, I’d never leave, Louis,” Harry stated, meaning every word. “I’m going to stay here tonight if they let me. I… I don’t want you to be on your own, not tonight.”

It was quiet again, and Harry was just relaxing back in the chair when Louis’ voice broke into his thoughts again, coming through of the hustle bustle of the department outside in the corridor, a hospital being a building that never sleeps.

“Can’t tell him,” Louis said, slightly slurred but Harry was able to make it out, a little curious now as he just sat and listened. “Not tellin’ my boy how good he is. Like him too much.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, slapping his hand over his mouth as he answered Louis’ rambling, wondering if it could possibly be him he was talking about in his delirious state.

“Yup.” Louis slapped his lips together for a moment before he spoke again. “Special. All like… curly. Prettyyyyyyy.”

Harry muffled a giggle with his hand, still keeping his fingers working through Louis’ hair, aware of the other man pushing into his touch. 

“Not losin’ him. Nope. No, no no. Too good. So good for Louis. No tellin’ though. Sssshhhh.”

Harry’s heart was almost singing now, but there were no more words as Louis fell into sleep. His eyes remained shut and his lips parted, thankfully seeming to have gone down slightly by now. Harry bent over, brushing his lips against Louis’ as softly as he could, whispering gently to him.

“G’night, Lou. I won’t tell anyone, I promise. Won’t tell a soul.”

It was fairly quiet now, and Harry snuggled down into the chair as best he could, trying to fall asleep. He was just on the precipice of slipping into dreamland when the curtain opened, and he heard a nurse come in, taking Louis’ temperature through his ear. She gave him a bit of a stare, and he cleared his throat, hoping she’d allow him to stay.

“I… uh, I know you don’t usually let people stay but… I don’t want him to be alone. Not here, he’s not as brave as he makes out. And I…”

He blushed as he said the next few words, not meaning it to sound as sickly sweet as it did, but sod it. He wanted the nurse on side.

“I don’t want him to wake up on his own on his birthday in hospital. That’s shitty.”

She hummed and haahed for a moment, leaving Harry feeling nervous until she shrugged, seemingly happy with the state of Louis.

“I guess I came by and you were already asleep, so I couldn’t ask you to leave. I’ll pop the overhead light off. Goodnight, dear.”

Harry gave her a grateful smile and nodded as she walked away, the light above him soon dimming to a dull glow. It wasn’t quiet, it wasn’t peaceful and Harry definitely  _ wasn’t _ comfortable, but right then, heaven and earth couldn’t have moved Harry from his spot at Louis’ side. He thought he’d quite happily stay there for the rest of his life, actually.

_ The following morning _

Louis stirred, grumbling when he felt the pillow underneath his head was most definitely  _ not _ the duck and feather down pillow he’d paid a fortune for a few weeks ago. It was thin and hollow, and Louis practically felt like he was laying on a slab of wood, he was so uncomfortable. Not to mention the fact that his lips were throbbing. Actually throbbing, and he reached up, tentatively touching them, relieved that they seemed pretty much back to their usual size.

There was a bit of commotion down the hallway and Louis sat up as best he could, looking around before he stopped, shocked by what he saw just off to his right. Harry was slumped in a high backed chair, his jacket draped over his lap, head resting on his hand. Louis knew he’d have a sore neck when he woke up but his heart melted with the realisation that Harry hadn’t left him. He’d stayed there all night in case Louis needed him. He’d never had someone who had done that for him before, and he liked how it made him feel. He liked how  _ Harry _ made him feel, if he was being truthful.

The noise was clearly too much for Harry who started to stir in his sleep, grunting and stretching out before he opened his eyes, blinking rapidly before he smiled at Louis, all sleep rumpled but still entirely beautiful. 

“Morning, Lou,” he said, hus voice all husky and deep thanks to not being used for hours. “How are you feeling?”

“Better than last night,” Louis replied, sitting up slightly, keeping the blanket over his lap. He didn’t like how the gown felt around him, and in the cold light of day, he felt very exposed like this. “You stayed?”

“Yeah, I, uh… I didn’t want you to wake up and think I’d run off or something. The nurse was cool, she let me crash here…”

Harry sat up, smoothing out his shirt and grimacing down at the state of himself. He ran his hand through his messy curls, and Louis just wanted to kiss him and thank him for being there. Louis shakily swung his feet around and dangled his bare feet off the bed for a moment, steadying himself before he stood up, Harry rushing to his aid.

“You want-”

“I need a piss, Haz. I think I can manage that by myself.”

“Sorry, I’ll just… okay, yeah.”

Louis shoved his feet into his trainers and shuffled off, grabbing his gown behind him to make sure he wasn’t flashing his arse to the entire waiting room and felt grateful when just a few footsteps away he saw a loo. He went in, used the facilities, and sighed at his reflection, running his washed hands over his face, hoping the after effects of the hives would disappear sooner rather than later. He needed a shave, he looked like he’d had a fight with a particularly vicious group of bees, and he was pretty sure he smelt rank too. Marvellous.

He sloped back to the cubicle and saw Harry stood there with his coat on, hands shoved deep into the pockets, barely meeting Louis’ eyes.

“Um, I should probably go now, I’m glad you’re okay. Happy birthday, hope you get home soon…”

“Why?”

Harry just blinked, his little brow creasing into a frown for a moment as he contemplated Louis’ question.

“Why what?”

“Why do you need to leave? Is there somewhere you have to be?”

“Um, no,” Harry shrugged, his eyes still fixated on the apparently fascinating hospital floor. “Just thought you’d… wanna be alone.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t assume,” Louis said, hopping back onto the bed and swinging his legs back and forth. “You know, Haz… there’s not many people I’d end up in hospital for.”

“No?” Harry asked, blushing again as he smiled up at Louis for the first time, his nerves slowly depleting.

“Nope. And definitely not because of someone’s candy cane flavoured dick…”

Harry burst out into loud laughter at that, and quickly clapped his hand over his mouth, trying to quieten himself but it was too late. Louis was laughing now, and beckoned Harry closer with a jerk of his head, parting his legs so Harry could come to stand between them. Louis let his hands find Harry’s hips and Harry just gently held his arms, the pair staring at each other.

“I’m fine but I really don’t want you to go just yet. It’d be nice if you could stay?”

“Yeah, alright,” Harry breathed out, clearly happy with that idea. “I can stick around.”

Louis let his hands slip around to Harry’s bum, rolling his eyes when he felt the bottle of lube in Harry’s back pocket. He tapped it, and Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

“Better get rid of this before next time, though, hey?”

Harry arched an eyebrow, giving Louis what could only be described as a sultry look as he spoke again, his voice lower now.

“There’s gonna be a next time?”

“There bloody better be. You owe me a blow job and a birthday shag, if I remember correctly.”

“I really do,” Harry murmured, leaning in closer now, hovering over Louis thanks to the emphasised difference in their height. “I’ll make it really special, Lou, promise…”

Their lips met in the middle and it was a soft, tender kiss that Louis loved. He could feel the emotion Harry was pouring into it as his hand came up, tenderly cupping the back of Louis’ neck as his lips worked against Louis’. He was gentle, as if he could sense Louis was still sore, and Louis just fell even deeper for the curly haired man who hadn’t left his side all night.

They were broken apart when Louis’ phone chimed loudly from where it was sat on the pile of Louis’ clothes, and Harry stepped away, grabbing it and handing it to Louis who read the notification, entirely unsurprised to see it.

“Oh shit…”

“What’s wrong?”

“S’my mum. She’s… here, look.”

**MUM: LOUIS OMG ARE YOU OKAY?**

**MUM: WERE YOU IN AN ACCIDENT?**

**MUM: LOUBEAR TEXT ME IMMEDIATELY**

**MUM: I’M WORRIED LOUIS, PLEASE**

“Why does she think something’s wrong?”

“God knows, bloody psychic that woman, I swear to god,” Louis muttered, tapping out a quick reply to tell his mum he was fine, and asking why she was enquiring about that right now. “Probably got me on some sort of surveillance…”

Harry looked around then as if he was checking for cameras and Louis almost laughed until he realised Harry was deadly serious, barely moving as if he was scared of being seen.

“Haz, I was joking…”

“You never know who’s watching, Louis,” Harry hissed, his voice dropped to a whisper now. “Seriously, I saw this thing on conspiracy theories on Netflix-”

Another beep from Louis’ phone had them both leaning over the device, eyes reading over the words.

**MUM: I came to wish you Happy Birthday, and you didn’t answer the door so I checked the Find my Friends app thingy and it said you’re at the hospital!!!!!**

Louis groaned, shaking his head as he realised he really had better to own up to Jay about where he was before she marched in there and insisted she locate her son, come hell or highwater.

“Shit, why did the bloody twins teach her how to do this? And how the fuck do I hide my location? Oh crap-”

“What now?”

“She’s, um, she’s on her way.”

That news clearly wasn’t Harry was expecting as he suddenly went deathly pale. Louis almost offered him his hospital bed, but Harry started pacing and forth over the small space of floor, fiddling with a silver ring on the middle finger of his right hand, clearly stressed at the prospect.

“Harry, calm down…”

“Calm down?! No, Louis, I can’t “calm down”.” He used his fingers to make air quotes around the last two words, and Louis sighed, deciding to lay back down as Harry got his stress out. “I’m about to meet your Mum, Louis, the person that birthed you.”

“Yes, I’m well aware of who my mum is,” Louis mumbled, texting one of his friends who asked if he’d got lucky last night when he’d left. He wasn’t quite sure how to answer. “It’s my Mum. She’s chill, okay?”

“Not okay! I… what do I even say?!”

He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone and, inexplicably, the lube, pacing back and forth with both items until Louis realised what he was doing, sighing in exasperation.

“Well, you can rid of the lube we tried to use for sex, Harry, there’s things my mother really doesn’t need to know, and your penchant for flavoured lube for sex with her son is one of them.”

Harry shrieked and threw the lube in the direction of the bin, the bottle landed with a loud clang before it came to a stop, Harry now stood still and almost trembling with nerves. Louis felt sorry for him for a moment and stood back up, not caring that his gown was now gaping at the back thanks to the fact they were alone. He took a few steps over to Harry and grabbed his hands, looking up at the taller man, not liking how much shorter he felt like this.

“Listen. It’s fine. If she asks, just tell her you’re a friend. If I’m being brutally honest, love, I think she’s going to be more worried about why her eldest child is in the hospital on the morning of his birthday than about who you are, yeah? So don’t worry.”

“Easier said than done,” Harry mumbled, but Louis took his mind off his worries, slipping his hands under Harry’s shirt, resting on the soft, warm skin of his hips. The skin that Louis had left love bites on the night before, fulling intending a night of wild and exciting sex before his ridiculous allergic reaction to lube had thrown a spanner in the works. “You sure you want me to stay?” 

Harry’s voice was soft and unsure now, and Louis just wanted to reassure him more than anything that yes, he wanted him there. And no, he didn’t ever want him to go, not really.

“Yes, I’m sure. Now I’m pretty sure it’s my birthday, and I think it’s pretty naff you haven’t given me a birthday kiss yet…”

“Kissed you earlier,” Harry retorted, leaning in nonetheless. Again, it wasn’t anything too passionate or filthy as they kissed, but they squeezed their bodies closer together, Harry’s hands positioned at Louis’ neck and his lower back, holding him against his body. Louis felt quite safe and secure right there, and was just losing himself in it when-

“Louis William Tomlinson, you didn’t think to  _ call?!  _ Not even your own mother?!”

Louis took a step from Harry and surreptitiously wiped his lips, trying to reassure his mum as he headed over and into her arms, hugging her back.

“I’m sorry. I’m fine, though, I promise-”

That wasn’t good enough for Jay who held her son at arms length, eyes scanning up and down as if she was a human x-ray machine and could tell what was wrong with a glance. Louis wouldn’t put it past her mother’s intuition, actually, it was scarily accurate on most occasions.

“What happened? Why are you here?” Her eyes found Harry’s then, and they narrowed as she looked at him. “And who are you?”

“Let me answer,” Louis said, sensing Harry would panic if he was put under any more pressure. “I-”

“I bought Louis a present, but I didn’t know he was allergic, it was an accident, I wasn’t trying to hurt him-”

“Harry, shut UP,” Louis hissed through gritted teeth, praying to all the gods that Harry would stop talking before he brought up lube, or god forbid, failed blow jobs. “We had a bit of a mishap last night. I got a bit sick so Hazza here brought me to the hospital. But I’m fine, and they’re gonna let me home soon.”

Louis wasn’t entirely sure that was true given he’d not seen a nurse yet, but it seemed to relax his mum so he was sure a white lie wouldn’t hurt anyone. She hugged him again briefly before she looked to Harry again, her laser eyes assessing the nervous looking pigeon-toed man stood to the side, chewing on his lower lip.

“You didn’t tell me who this is, Louis.”

“I’m-”

Louis snatched up Harry’s hand and went to stand beside him, well aware of what image he was presenting to his mum, but it was now or never. He was fairly certain Harry wouldn’t object, and it was almost like a little birthday gift to himself.

“Harry, this is my mum, Jay. Mum, this is my boyfriend, Harry.”

Harry just fish-mouthed for a moment so Louis nudged him with his elbow until he started nodding, a wide grin forming.

“Yeah? I mean, yeah. Yeah, that’s me. Harry, Lou’s boyfriend.”

“Happy birthday to me,” Louis muttered, watching as his two worlds collide, mother and boyfriend hugging it out, right there in his hospital room just a day before Christmas after his reaction to lube Harry had got him for his birthday. Unconventional, perhaps, but Louis wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that and it made you smile :)
> 
> Have a great Christmas, everyone.


End file.
